


Is Bill Cipher Phooey Duck? (Not click bait)

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comedy, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Comedy, Demonic Possession, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Disney References, Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, Existentialism, Fourth Wall, Gallows Humor, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Jokes, Manipulative Bill Cipher, Meta, Monologue, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Possession, Reincarnation, Some Humor, Talking, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Another character who is typically shown with only eye who's first (canon) appearance is in a dream? Well this would explain the whole different place, different time, different body thing the axlot went on about.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Is Bill Cipher Phooey Duck? (Not click bait)

The angst of existing and questions of the unknownable were a common thing to Phooey Duck. From the day that he popped into existence fully form and apart of a duckling hivemind nearly 80 years ago, the question of why, how, and other such was a puzzle beyond his reach. The question never get answered yet the mistake formed ideas, opinions, and feelings to himself in the many years of duck comics canon. A base opinion which the misprint held regardless of if he was called Barks or Phooey was an undying and sacrificial love for his entire family. Especially for Donald, and his brothers.

Recently something changed. The newest canon made his existing canon, at least in this universe. At first this was everything the yellow one could ever ask for in all those lifetimes, however it too came with draw backs. The most damming of those being a major villain. Bradford Buzzard. Notably more... Interested Phooey Duck more than most villains. A world wide organization run by the three buzzards the golden duckling wished most not to hold power, for very personal reasons. 

The child was desperate to get rid of the monster under his bed, fearing the people he trusted would only come to harm if he told them. In his golden eyes, there wasn't any other choice. 

A floating triangle seemed to be adjusting as he laughed. The duckling was beginning to doubt this was a good idea. "It's been some time since I've seen Duckburg!! How is that duck in the top hat!?" The bow tie and top hat commented. The sweater and beanie refused to answer but instead demanded his own answers, "Are you a bad guy!?" The golden pyramid paused his investigation of the room to carefully consider his next actions. The golden duckling attempted to pose in an intimidating way at the dream demon. The demon turned around and comfortably assured, "Of Course NOT!! I'm yellow like sunshine and you, how could you think I was a meanie beanie!?" 

The preteen pointed out, "Negaduck is yellow and he's a Meanie." The singular eye cocked. The dream bond being quite fiddling with a paddle ball game to pay closer attention to the Glitchy child. The trillion plus year old tried to sneak out answer, "Funny that you bring me here, Barks! I don't remember being in Ducktales!... Care to tell me how this silly willy nilly crossover happened!!?" The yellow beanie narrowed his eyes and huffed, "My name is Phooey now, and I'm not telling a bad guy stuff." The triangle floated behind the duck, continuing to lie, "I'm not bad, couldn't you understand what's it's like to be blamed for things that weren't even your fault!?!"

The softie grabbed his arm and looked off. The Error frowned at how much he could understand that. The living nightmare swung himself to eye level, "face" to face. The adult cheered a chipper with saddened undertones, "See!? I'm not a villain!! Please be understanding and a little sympathetic!" The kiddie looked him eye to eye. The living Typo asked hopeful, "Since you aren't a villain, will you pretty please help me with something?" The black bow tie tipped his hat politely then adjusted his bow tie before holding out a hand to seal the deal. The yellow sweater took up a more gentlemanly pose before shaking the hand. 

The blue flames rose then flickered wildly with glitch. The dream demon paused his evil laughter to vaguely worry at this odd reaction in his flames. Bill chuckled, "What exactly did you want?!! I don't remember you saying anything about the details." Phooey smiled and answered calmly yet cheerfully, "I didn't tell you. I want your body. Thanks and sorry for the inconvenience." There was a hard yank. Then silence. The two yellow looked at each other. "Whelp, time to possess your body kiddo!" The demon chirped mockingly. There was a hard yank. Silence again. Both attempts to switch souls had seemingly failed. 

Which was untrue. The problem neither realized was they were the same soul in different times. For lack of better words. The soft hearted boy pleaded, "Please let me possess you, I need to make the scary vultures go away. Please, it will only be a moment." The hard brink formation spat hatefully, "Listen Kid, I'm not doing anything!! However whatever you are doing to prevent me from taking control of your fleshy physical form...!" The yellow duckling threw the hand aside in a rare moment of anger and fumed, "I am Not DOING ANYTHING, IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!" His normally quacky voice cracked and warped to something more Bill Cipher sounding. 

The two beings stared blankly in shocked silence. Cipher joked, "So how is puberty for ducks?!" The duckling named duck backed off in terror and began screaming. The top hat mocked an quacky voice, "Oh it's going like a nightmare, so..." However the quacky voice was a little too spot on. The triangle coughed a few times, trying to speak again, "That was... It's still happening!!" They continued to not be okay with any of this. Finally they yanked back their own souls after much panicking. 

The golden egg yelled, "What in the name of Walt did you do?!!" The golden pyramid breathed out hard, "Me!?! Get me straight you little mistake, I had no part in whatever THAT was!!" The innocent and the nightmare demon backed away from each other. Both agreeing in harsher terms they dislike another and hope to never see the other again. Bill snapped his fingers and disappeared. Phooey stomped off to find another solve to his problem. 

The End.


End file.
